sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellsprout
Bellsprout (ベルスプラウト, Berusupurauto) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Flower Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Weepinbell starting at level 21 than evolves into Victreebel whenwhen exposed to a Leaf Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Bellsprout have a very skinny, stem-like body. They have roots that resemble feet, which they use similarly. Bellsprout have one green leaf on each side of their body. Their yellow head is bell-shaped and has what appear to be pink lips at the end. Its height is 2'04" and weight is 8.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Despite their small size, Bellsprout are versatile. Their stem is long, thin and very flexible, making them capable of swerving rapidly to avoid many attacks they are weak to or moving with blinding speed to capture prey. They can use their roots to replenish moisture and health from the ground if they are hit. They can also channel their roots through the ground to trip foes. They can also use their feet as insulator. Behavior Bellsprout are adept at using vines to capture their prey of small insects. With blinding speed, they ensnare prey with their vines and devour it. If Bellsprout notices anything that moves, they will immediately fling their vine at the object. Habitat Bellsprout prefer hot and humid places, living in forests as well as tropical jungles and swamps where the ground is rich in nutrients. They are common in Kanto and Johto, but can be found in Sinnoh as well. Diet Bellsprout trap and eat insects and sometimes take in nutrients from the soil. Major appearances Bellsprout's first major appearance was in The Fourth Round Rumble, as Jeanette Fisher's Pokémon. This Bellsprout was unusually strong and managed to defeat Ash's Bulbasaur and Pikachu, but lost to Ash's Muk. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Another major appearance was in A Bout With Sprout. A boy called Zackie from Earl Dervish's Pokémon academy wanted to have Ash's Pikachu very badly. In his efforts to catch it, he captured a Bellsprout instead. This Bellsprout later saved the day when Team Rocket was causing trouble at the Sprout Tower. A Bellsprout named "Spoopy" appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as Old Man Shuckle's Pokémon. It was able to run very fast and it could lift boulders. Other Minor appearances Bellsprout first appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas. A Bellsprout also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Bellsprout was seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Bellsprout also appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid and The March of the Exeggutor Squad, The Breeding Center Secret and Pallet Party Panic. A Bellsprout appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Bellsprout was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Bellsprout belonging to the Nursing School, appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey. Multiple Bellsprout appeared in Foul Weather Friends. A Bellsprout was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Bellsprout was one of the sick Pokémon in a Pokémon Center in Carrying On!. A Bellsprout appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. A Bellsprout appeared on a poster in Imitation Confrontation. Two Bellsprout appeared in the wild in The Grass Route while two appeared in the same episode belonging to two different unnamed competitors participating in the Grass tournament. A Bellsprout also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Bellsprout was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Two Bellsprout were among the Pokémon seen at Wings Alexander's barn in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Bellsprout was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Bellsprout was one of the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Bellsprout was seen being fed by Tracey at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Johto Photo Finish. A Bellsprout was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Bellsprout appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the ship’s Pokémon Center. A Bellsprout appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Bellsprout appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. Another Bellsprout appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. Bellsprout made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. It also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Bellsprout made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Another Bellsprout appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. Bellsprout appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. A Bellsprout worked with several other Pokémon in surrounding Zorua at the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what Zoroark did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Bellsprout, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by Celebi Multiple pink Bellsprout resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Bellsprout also appeared in The Power of One.. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon